


Something Good

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Laying in the snow, all you and Bucky want is to hear something good.





	Something Good

How many times had you stared at the blue of his eyes? Amazed at how they matched the sky, often the sky just before evening or before the thunderous rain. How many times had you both laid in the grass or on the rooftop staring up at the sky?

Your body was numb, for once you wished it ached and the ringing in your ears was so loud you couldn’t help the grimace. You let out a cry as you tried to move, a stabbing pain in your lower abdomen.

“Don’t move doll.”

“Bucky?”

“Yeah.”

You looked around, all you could see was the white snow, trees raising above you, how had you missed that? “Where are you?” you tried moving but your body refused to cooperate, if only you could remember what happened.

“Think Y/N, think, what do you rem-member?” he asked.

Cold. It was cold. Snow, how had you missed the snow? You let out a whine, “I don’t know? Bucky, I can’t feel my body… what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Doll, what day is it?”

You closed your eyes. “Friday? Friday,” you answered after a long pause. It was Friday, Clint had mentioned that it was your turn to buy froyo. The kid was gonna bring his friends over once you got back from mission. “We’re on mission!!”

“Yeah, alright, good. Friday, yeah, for the record I want sorbet.”

“Gross.”

“Sorbet is good, don’t hate.”

You laughed. It felt surreal. “We were headed in to Moscow, what was it? What was that sound?”

“Explosion. Pretty sure it was an RPG.”

You whimpered. He had pulled you back, the fucking quin-jet had been tumbling, you had been tumbling thrown back and forth like a rag doll. Bucky had caught you, he had been trying to put a parachute on you when everything became so loud, white filled your vision. You had tried holding onto him… “We crashed.”

“They’re coming. Just gotta...just gotta hold on.”

“We crashed… Bucky?” you lifted your head, eyes scanning the area around you, the wreckage was everywhere, crumpled metal scattered and littering the wooded area around you, you were pinned under heavy metal, a tree twisted among it. You tried to muffle the sob that crawled its way up your throat desperately as you spotted red seeping into the snow around you.

Bucky listened to your breathing pick up, the sounds of distress leaving you, “baby, doll? Lis-listen, you have to calm down, no, don’t panic, Y/N!!” he barked your name, that stopped the growing panic, “I need you to stay calm, I can’t see you, can’t see what the damage is, need you to tell me. Can you move?”

“Nuh-uh, I can barely lift my head off the floor. Bucky, Bucky I don’t-”

“Doll, Tony has tracking on the quin-jet, they’ll be here soon, we just gotta wait.”

The sky was darkening, you could hear him shivering, his breath shuddering out of him. “R-remember the lightening bugs?” you asked quietly. He hummed in question, “we laid out in the grass, under the sky…”

Bucky heard you sniffle, his legs were pinned under a tree trunk, which was wrapped under the metal. You were a few feet away from him on the other side. He should have held on, should have wrapped himself around you, “talk to me? Tell me something good?”

You stayed silent for a moment, throat tight, you couldn’t feel your toes, it was an odd thing to fixate on. His voice cut through the cold air, the temperature was dropping dramatically, you knew you should be cold, especially since Bucky was cold. You sobbed silently, he called your name again, “Bucky?” your voice was quiet, you weren’t sure he heard you as you closed your eyes, “I love you.”

Bucky felt his chest tighten, your voice was so small. “Y/N??? Don’t say that… not when I can’t see you, just wait,” he shuddered. This was not the way it would end, no, he shoved at the twisted metal, trying to lift it, shift it, if he could get an inch… “Y/N? Baby, c’mon talk to me?”

“T-Tony has that cabin… we should have gone. Right?” you asked.

Bucky froze, it was so quiet. “We will.”

You snorted, the sound was one he was all too familiar with, when you found something truly entertaining you would snort and fall into a fit of giggles. His lip wavered, “don’t do that.” He was waiting for you to say something but after minutes of silence he could only call your name. 

“Tell me something good?” came your voice, much quieter now.

Bucky dropped his head back into the snow, eyes searching the night sky above, his vision blurry, “something good, when Steve gets here he’s gonna wrap us up in warm blankets, sit between us and Nat will give us hot chocolate.”

“Clint will give me...coffee.”

He nodded, your voice was quieter, he had to strain to hear you. “When we’re h-home, gonna take my time with y-you.”

You hummed closing your eyes, was it warm? It felt like it. You imagined your bed under you, Bucky would crawl in beside you during the night, warm hands, it had made you chuckle the first time. He had warmed his metal to not make you shiver, you had shivered and shuddered under him all night. 

“...snowflakes…”

Bucky lifted his head, shoving at the heavy tree and twisted metal again. “What? Baby what?!”

You opened your mouth waiting till a single one dropped on your tongue, sighing as you let your eyes shut, you could feel your blood turning to slush. “I saw my first snow with you.” You didn’t want to tell him about the large shrapnel dug into your side. The snow at your side having turned bright red before the sun had winked out, giving way to stars and the lonely moon above.

You wished you could see his eyes at least, opening your own you stared at the dark sky above, his were much clearer. “Tell me something good?”

“I love you,” his voice was thick with emotion, breath hitching, was he crying?

“‘S gonna be okay baby..” you whispered, sleep wrapping itself up around you. If you tried hard enough, you could feel his cold metal against your cheek.

“Y/N?” Bucky felt the world still, he heard a noise in the woods, snow falling to the ground, muted in the darkness. “Y/N? Baby? Tell me something good?”

Silence filled the night. 

“Y/N?” Bucky laid back in the snow, something good? “The day I met you was the best in my entire life,” he murmured, he realized that he was no longer shivering. When had that stopped? Something good. “Waking up before you do, you look so good baby.” He could hear a low whine far away. Blue eyes slowly closing, something good. “Your lips on mine…” Something good…

‘ _ Bucky, I love you… _ ’

“Bucky?!” Steve’s voice sounded far off.

“Cap she’s not…”

“We need to get him out from under here!”

Something good… watching you put makeup on, scrunching your face as he buried his own in the crook of your neck, something good.

_ Something Good. _

**Author's Note:**

> unplanned, you may yell at me...


End file.
